


무임승차

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, Masturbation, Other, fucking again, when will jesse stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taekwoon gives sanghyuk something for his birthday and sanghyuk is fuckcing LIT





	

**Author's Note:**

> i will fix up the start and make this generally Not Shit when i figure out how to stop saying "hoooo boy" at the start of every curious cat reply  
> (i dont actually think about titles i just close my eyes and point at a black skirts song, this one means "free ride" which doesnt make any damn sense)

it's sanghyuk's birthday and all the members give him the best presents and take him out drinking and to karaoke and they have So Much fun. and they get back to the dorm and sanghyuk's washing his face in the bathroom when taekwoon shuffles in and shuts the door. he pushes sanghyuk up against the bathroom counter, kissing him harshly, and once he pulls away panting, taekwoon pulls a small pink box with a light blue box out of his jeans pocket and hands it to sanghyuk, kissing him one more time with a whispered “happy birthday baby boy”, and leaves without another word.

it's when sanghyuk's sitting on his bed a little later that he opens it, the box filled with mysterious dark fabrics. he pulls something out, and concludes that it's a silky black thigh-high. he sucks in a breath sharply, hands already shaking as he places it gently on the bed. when the box is finally empty, his bed is covered with several different items, all black. there's a lace garter belt with suspender clips, two silk thigh highs with 4 inch lace trims up the top, and a see-through pair of black panties. 

sanghyuk's already breathing hard, stroking the delicate lace. he shucks his sweats off quickly, picking up a thigh-high and putting his arm in it, pushing it back down to his wrist and off and bringing his leg up to slip through the now rolled fabric, speechless as he pulls it up all the way and runs his hand up the material. he does the same with the other, not bothering with the rest of the lingerie. he'll leave that for taekwoon, but right now, the feeling of the thin, silky tights is too much for him. he's thinking so hard that he only just realises the state he's in, cock hard under his shirt and straining against the fabric.

he strokes himself through the shirt, moaning lowly at the contact, but pulls his hand away quickly, not wanting to cum just yet. he hauls himself off the bed and walks over to his full-length mirror, gasping when he finally sees himself. his cheeks are red, his hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, his chest is heaving up and down and the outline of his long cock under his shirt is clear, a drop of precum marking the tip. dragging his eyes further down, he lets out a groan without realising, staring blankly at his long, smooth legs, pale against the black lace and looking so delicate and thin. 

he finds himself almost unconsciously turning to each side, lifting his shirt up to his waist before pulling it off completely, cursing softly when his cock is released, crown red and already pushing out drops of precum, which slide down the underside of his shaft. he wraps a large hard around himself, groaning loudly this time and throwing his head back momentarily, before training his eyes back to the mirror to gaze at his thighs, the stockings squeezing them just slightly. 

he sits on the floor, crossing a leg over the other, the feeling causing a large bead of cum to squeeze out of sanghyuk's tip, which he collects with his thumb and smoothes over his cock, jerking his hand faster and flicking his wrist more frequently. he can hardly keep his eyes open now, so he moves to quickly sit on his legs, panting harshly and groaning curses of “god, fuck, shit, fuck fuck fuck” as he brings himself closer to the edge. he reaches out to touch the lace trim once again, slipping his hand down the thigh-high as he presses his index finger to his balls, and he's cumming, shooting thick strings of semen high up his chest, careful not to get any on his lingerie.


End file.
